


the boy all the bad girls want

by xMadxMattiex



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anxiety Disorder, Anxious Liam, Bad Boy Zayn, Closeted Character, M/M, Nerd Liam, Original Character(s), Punk Louis, Punk Zayn, Questioning, Recreational Drug Use, Shy Liam, Smart Liam, Social Anxiety
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-11 23:23:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3336644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xMadxMattiex/pseuds/xMadxMattiex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam is forced to go on a date with a rebellious girl and meets her even more rebellious friend, Zayn Malik. Who also happens to be friends with Harry and Louis, who happen to be a couple. Liam doesn't know he's gay, but he falls for Zayn anyway. I suck at summaries. I might write a new one later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the boy all the bad girls want

**Author's Note:**

> Title inspired by Girl All the Bad Guys Want by Bowling For Soup.

Zayn’s head fell back, searching for some sort of relief. All he got was the cold feeling of a concrete wall. He closed his eyes, breathing in the remainder of his joint. He let the smoke linger in his lungs too long until it burned. His exhale came out as more of a sigh. He didn't realize he was crying until he caught a glimpse of himself in a mirror. He let out a laugh that held no amusement and wiped his face, smearing his eyeliner.

“Hun, I need to go.” He said as he guided the girl’s mouth off of his cock. 

“But you didn't come yet.” She pouted.

He was halfway out her bedroom door when he heard, “Are you crying?”

...

Liam stared at himself. He fixed his hair. Then fixed it again. He sighed. He tugged on his tie. Then he tightened it again. And then he threw up. His fingers finding themselves clenched around the seat of his toilet. He attempted to be shocked by the sudden loss of his stomach, but he'd stopped being shocked by a lot of things. His body self destructed when put under a certain amount of stress. 

“Liam, honey, your father wants you down here!” His mom called from outside his bedroom door. Or hell, as he sometimes referred to it. Anywhere in his house outside the safe confides of his bedroom was undiscovered territory inhabited by strange creatures with large smiling faces and an undying desire to _talk to him_.

Liam wasn't fond of people. And it almost seemed like his father had a personal vendetta against him because just about once a month, he held these despicable “work parties”. Which were actually just an excuse to get drunk and show off how rich he was. But Liam was always dragged into the them because if he wasn't there, they “didn't seem close enough as a family”, in his father’s words.

So later that night, Liam found himself standing in his parent’s backyard, holding a glass of punch and staring longingly at his bedroom window.

“So how's school? Your dad tells me you're at the top of your class.”

Liam looked up in time to see the middle aged woman in a mauve dress suit nudge his father with her elbow. She was slightly overweight, had short reddish curls, and smelled of hairspray.

“Well, not really...” Liam attempted, only to be cut off by the woman.

“How old are you, Liam? Seventeen, was it?”

“Sixteen.” 

“I wish my daughter was as ambitious as you are. It seems everything has gone bad since she entered fifth form. She's been skipping classes, befriending the wrong people...”

Liam sighed, knowing where this was going.

“Hey, do you think you could take her on a date? Be a good influence on her? She's really a lovely girl. I'd hate to see her end up in any trouble. Or even worse, pregnant.”

Liam's father opened his mouth before he could get a word in.

“That’d be lovely, right Son?”

Liam didn't respond.

“How about this Friday night, Maude? Liam doesn't have plans.” His father said with a smirk. The woman smiled enthusiastically. 

“Oh wonderful! I'll tell Annabelle when I get home.”

Liam mouthed the word “Annabelle”, attempting to process the situation. He wanted to say something to his dad. Tell him off. Cuss him out. Plead that he get him out of this “date”. But he kept his mouth shut. Because his father always told him it was important that he was “nice” and “social” at his little parties. Liam couldn't think of anything more “nice” or “social” than attempting to steer the daughter of his father’s coworker onto the right path. Sounded more like a job. He wasn't getting paid, right? 

...

Liam showed up at her house that Friday night. There wasn’t any spit in his mouth and there was too much in his lungs. He prepared to knock on the door. He stood there for a full minute, bending his wrist to create the right knocking sound. Not too hard, not too soft. But before his hand could touch wood, the door flew open. He sighed, more disappointed than shocked. 

“Wherever you planned on taking me is not where we’re going tonight.”

All Liam could see of the girl was a flash of pink curls as she sped past him. When he turned around, she was leaning against his car. The majority of her hair was actually bleached blonde, almost white that messily faded to a pale pink. She had too much makeup on, black completely covering her eyelids. Despite the excess, Liam noted that it was very well done. She wore a knee-length white flowing cotton dress that had burn holes in it and _extremely_ distressed black combat boots. He also noted that she looked bored, staring at him like he was taking too long and she had somewhere to _be_.

“Excuse me?” he managed. But when she rose her eyebrows at him he realized he hadn't talked loud enough. 

“What?” she asked, thoroughly annoyed. 

Liam gave up, getting in the driver’s seat of his car. He watched her get in. It seemed like everything she did was sloppy. Even how she walked. How she got in a car. How she threw her feet up on the dash and let her skirt ride up far above the appropriate length. The only thing that even closely resembled order about her, was her immaculately done makeup. It was reminiscent of a drag queen’s and he wondered if she was over-compensating for something.

She wordlessly typed in the address on her phone, allowing Siri to do the work for her. Her Siri was an Australian man, which Liam found a bit odd but it suited her well.

“You don't do this a lot, do you?”

Liam's intense concentration on driving was interrupted momentarily.

“No...I don't.”

She smiled, “I thought so.”

“You don't do this a lot either, do you?” Liam combatted.

She looked at him, a small smirk on her face.

“Touché.”

“I thought so.”

Liam smiled.

...

Apparently the place they _were_ going was a party. Liam thought it was a bit cliché. He'd never been to a high school party but the atmosphere was exactly as he'd guessed. It made him want to internally combust and make bad choices. But a lot of things did that to Liam, so it was as expected. 

“What am I supposed to do?” Liam attempted, over the loud music. He didn't recognize the artist, or genre for that matter.

Annabelle shrugged, smiling. She was in her element.

“Mingle. Have fun! Get someone pregnant! I don't know.”

Liam stuck close by her side, navigating through the oceanic clusterfuck of human beings. He wasn’t fond of the overused comparison of a crowd to the sea, but he couldn't help but observe how similar they actually were. How similarly they both affected him. He was in a room full of sharks, covered in the chum that was his buttoned-to-the-top plaid dress shirt. Liam didn't even think he was capable of “getting someone pregnant”.

“Why are there so many people?” Liam asked, shouting as they were moving _closer_ to the speakers.

“Too much sex leads to overpopulation. I thought you were smart,” she smirked at him once again before going back to her task at hand. She was looking for someone.

“I think you mean unprotected heterosexual penetrative sex. Sodomy doesn't make babies, but it's still sex.”

She ignored him.

“Zayn!"

Annabelle jumped into the arms of a man with dark hair and a pretty smile. He was covered in tattoos and silver rings broke through the skin of his lips.

Zayn. Liam let the word run through his mind a few times. He practiced it on his tongue. 

Zayn.

“Liam?”

For some reason, he expected it to be Zayn calling his name. He looked up hopefully, only to make eye contact with a smiling lad with curly brown hair and bright green eyes. 

“Harry?” Liam asked.

Liam froze as Harry wrapped his arms around him. 

“What's up, Mate? What're you doing here? I never took you as a party kind of guy.” Harry chirped, and Liam wondered why Harry hugged him. They were in the same maths class, that's all. Not really a hugging relationship. 

“You know Liam?” Annabelle asked, slightly shocked.

Harry nodded goofily (it seemed like everything this kid did was accurately described by the word “goofy”). “We go to the same school. He's in my maths class.”

Liam looked up to check if Zayn was still standing there. He was. Silently observing the conversation as he sipped something from a red cup, eyes trained on Liam’s. Liam looked away.

“Harry!”

Liam was met with another face. A shorter man with a nose ring and high cheekbones. He wondered why Harry hung out with this group. But then he realized he ended up here somehow. So he stopped wondering. 

Cheekbones wrapped his arms around Harry’s waist. 

“Louis!” Harry exclaimed excitedly, turning around and kissing the shorter man’s temple. 

Liam tried not to stare. But it seemed that everyone took notice of the shocked expression on his face.

“Oh, Liam, this is Louis, my boyfriend.”

Louis’ smile was a little crooked and his balance a little off as he shook Liam’s hand. He was still hooked around Harry’s waist. Liam wasn’t sure if it was PDA, or Louis just trying to stay upright. He was a little drunk. Liam concluded on the latter.

“Nice to meet you, Liam.”

Louis smiled through his words, slurring a bit.

“Lou, I think I should take you home. I'll see you on Monday, Liam.”

Harry and Louis shuffled through the crowd of people, disappearing from Liam’s sight. 

Liam looked back to find Zayn and Annabelle had also disappeared. He sighed and wondered around for a bit, looking for them. He gave up after about five minutes. He was tired of being around drunk people and the threat of someone throwing up on his shoes was increasing by the minute. He found a nice, relatively quiet, place to sit in the backyard. It was colder than he expected though, so he sat on a seemingly displaced picnic table with his arms wrapped tightly around himself.

“Hey.”

Liam turned at the sound. It was Zayn, a smirk on his face. 

“It's Liam, right?” he asked.

Liam nodded.

“May I sit?”

Liam nodded once again and Zayn hopped up on the table beside him. 

Zayn noticed him shivering.

“Are you cold? Do you want my jacket?”

Liam shook his head almost immediately, refusing to be the freezing girl in a stupid chick flick. But Zayn wasn't having any of that. He slipped his leather jacket from his back and draped it over Liam’s frame.

“Too bad,” Zayn said smiling.

Liam slipped his arms through the slightly-too-big sleeves. It smelled of cigarettes and lemon hand soap. Which is exactly what Zayn smelled like. Liam tried to be worried that his parents would smell the smoke on him, but all he could think of was Zayn’s presence. Liam glanced over to see Zayn was wearing only a tank-top. He had to be cold. But Liam didn't say anything. He liked the jacket wrapped around him and he promised himself a while ago that he would be a little more selfish. 

Zayn fished something out of his pocket and offered it to Liam. It took him a minute to realize it was a package of black cigarettes. Liam didn't refuse them, but instead asked,

“Why are they black?”

Zayn smiled slipping one out and turning it in his fingers.

“It's a clove.”

Liam took it from him skeptically, pressing it to his lips as Zayn lit the end with his dingy lighter.

He inhaled.

And instantly regretted his decision.

He coughed out most of the smoke, his eyes watering before handing the black cigarette back to Zayn.

“I'm good,” Liam said.

There was a strange, lingering, sweet taste in his mouth. He didn't expect that.

Zayn just continued to smile and took a long drag from the clove. Liam watched his exhale, the smoke swirling out of his parted lips and dissipating into the air. He stared a bit too long. 

“So, how do you know Annabelle?” Zayn asked, attempting to stimulate some sort of conversation.

Liam looked away.

“Umm...Our parents work together.”

Zayn nodded, sucking on his cigarette once again.

“Are you guys...like...” Liam’s voice trailed off, not sure exactly how to put it. Thankfully, Zayn understood what he was trying to say.

He smiled, “No...well, nothing serious.”

Zayn turned to Liam, looking for a reaction.

“You're not really that into her though, are you?”

Liam shook his head, “I kinda got sucked into the whole thing by her mother. She wants me to be a ’good influence’ on her.” 

Zayn laughed, “She doesn't really need a ’good influence’. She'll come around eventually. She's not who she pretends to be.”

Liam looked at him curiously.

“How do you know?”

Zayn chuckled, “You didn't know her before she met me. Se was...well, like you.”

Liam bit his lip self consciously.

Zayn gave him an apologetic look.

“She changed her whole way of life to get in my pants.”

“Did she succeed?” Liam asked too quickly, not sure if he was jealous of Zayn, or Annabelle. He was jealous of Annabelle. 

Zayn just smiled and coyly nodded, sucking on his cigarette.

“We've never gone all the way, but, we've messed around. She's a virgin. I don't want to be the guy to take that from her.”

Liam felt relieved. He didn't know why he felt relieved, he just did. 

“She doesn't act like a virgin.”

“She's a good actress.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you guys think so far. And thank you for reading! There will be more shortly. :3


End file.
